


Violate that Virgin Hat

by scythequeen



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Nellis, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythequeen/pseuds/scythequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kink meme fill, for the request of Nick violating Ellis' hat in substitution of the man himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violate that Virgin Hat

**Author's Note:**

> accompanying NSFW art can be found at yaoi.y-gallery.net/view/773915/

It was harder to get a hold of than Nick thought it would be. The kid wore that stupid hat everywhere, even to sleep. It was only by chance that one night while in the midst of what must have been an intense dream Ellis rolled over sharply and dislodged the cap from his unwashed curls. It fell from where the young man had made up his bed on an old worn out recliner, hitting the floor with a soft plop.

Nick propped himself up from where he lay half-dressed on the couch and eyed the article of clothing, deviant thoughts already racing through his head as he quietly got up and scooped the hat from the floor. He chanced a look back down at Ellis. The kid was still deep in sleep, his features relaxed and peaceful and Nick found himself staring. He wasn't used to seeing the young man's face without the trademark hat looming over it. He was surprisingly attractive for a hick, a strong stubble lined jaw and cleft chin, nice full lips. As he admired them, the lips slightly parted and a trickle of drool slid down and started to pool on the chair's plush headrest. Nick made a face and turned away from the unflattering sight to take his prize into the nearby kitchen. As hot as it would be to do what he was planning right next to where Ellis slept, completely unaware, he wasn't sure he would be able to stay quiet and didn't want to risk waking him up.

Once safely in the kitchen with the door closed behind him, Nick stopped to examine the borrowed cap in his hands. It had a few stains, dirt or blood, he wasn't sure which. He slid his thumb over it slowly, catching the digit's pad on the lines of stitching supporting the bill and rough denim-like fabric. Turning it around to look at the inside he felt his heart pick up speed at the slight discoloration along the inner band, where the mechanic's sweat had soaked in and stained. He hesitated, resolve wavering for only a second before he raised the hat to his face and took in a deep breath through his nose. The smell hit him hard and he moaned into the fabric. He never would have imagined that the biting scent of sweat and hair grease could turn him on, maybe he'd been stuck breathing the filth of the apocalypse for too long, or maybe it was because the smell belonged to that handsome muscular mechanic in the other room. Uncaring of the reasoning behind it, his dick gave a pulse in his pants and urged him to take another whiff. This time he could pick out the lingering hint of motor oil and god, that really did it for him.

He fumbled one-handed with his belt and zipper, finally pulling them out of the way and fishing inside the front of his designer briefs until he got a grasp of his quickly firming cock. He gave himself a few softly squeezing strokes, feeling the flesh plump up a bit more at the touch.

He lowered his hand holding the hat just enough for him to look for a place to better situate himself, his eyes settled on the table in the center of the room. It wouldn't be as comfortable as sprawling out on the well-worn cushions of the couch (or even better a nice warm bed) but it would do. Removing his hand from his pants, he awkwardly walked with his erection still trapped behind his clothing to the table's firm edge, setting the hat momentarily on its surface so that he could slip out of his expensive trousers and underwear. Now gloriously in the buff, Nick joined the hat on the table. He picked it up and deciding that it was time to get to business balanced it over his erection. He clutched the hat tightly, causing it to scrunch up in places, so that he could feel the pressure and tightness of his hand through the fabric. He pumped into it once to test the feel, and groaned at the resulting sensation. The blue fabric of the hat's front scraped roughly against his sensitive skin, while the mesh at back was surprisingly soft (no wonder Ellis wore it all the time) and slid over his cock as if to soothe the areas that had been abused by its other half. He shifted his grip so that more of the mesh covered him. A little rough treatment was nice to tease with, but too much might chafe him.

He leaned back to give himself more leverage, throwing an arm behind him to support his weight. His hips thrust eagerly into the hat, sending his cock sliding against the mesh and out the hole in the back. The friction was wonderful and Nick couldn't help but moan softly. He looked down with hooded eyes and chuckled breathlessly at how he was penetrating the thing through its little back opening. He wondered how Ellis would react if he knew how his favorite possession was being violated by him right now. Would he get all red-faced and angry? Would he be disgusted? Would he still wear it? That last thought sent another rush of blood between his legs, he bucked up harder and let his eyes slide shut. Damn, he really wouldn't mind plunging into the kid's own 'back opening' if he ever had the chance. He began fantasizing how hot and tight Ellis would be. He'd probably be pretty chatty in bed considering how much the southerner talked in general; a screamer for sure. He could imagine him moaning with that drawl, begging Nick to fuck him harder, faster, to really pound it in him.

Nick's breath came out in hot ragged pants as he fisted his cock rapidly in time with his lust-filled thoughts, the hat's size adjustment strap catching and rubbing on the ridge of his cockhead with every stroke. His moaning grew louder and wilder as he pictured Ellis' firmly muscled body writhing under him, eagerly pushing back against him to meet each frantic thrust.

His head flew back and his back arched sharply as he felt a shudder run up his body. Dammit, he didn't want it to end yet. Just a little longer, just a little more. He shifted the hat again so that the slick mesh surrounded the tip of his cock. He spread his fingers, stroking and focusing only on the head, rubbing and massaging the fabric over the swollen purpling tissue. He coasted them teasingly over all of his most sensitive areas, flicking over the slit to spread the pooled precum and make the movements all the more smooth.

He felt his body wind tight like a spring, growing tenser and tenser as he worked his cock over; unable to hold it back anymore he released with a choked cry and spasm of his hips. He shot off three good streams, splattering the inside of the cap. Some of his jism soaking his hand where it seeped out through the gaps of the woven mesh.

Nick took a moment to enjoy the afterglow of his orgasm, sucking in gulps of air to steady his breathing and give his heart the chance to calm down and stop hammering against his chest. When he felt he'd recovered enough he slid off the table and redressed. He made sure to grab the hat before he returned to the living room to get some sleep. As he passed Ellis' sleeping form he stopped and with a smirk placed the cum coated hat onto it's usual spot atop the man's head. He felt a pleased smugness as he lay down on the couch. That would teach the brat to jack off in his coat.


End file.
